


Looking at the Big Sky

by Rozilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Longing, absence makes the heart grow fonder, fosterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor may not be there for Jane's birthday, but he left her the next best thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at the Big Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Natalie Portman's (and according to somewhere I read, Jane's) birthday is on the 9th and I am a day late! Curses! Still, I needed to do something fluffy in honour of her birthday.

For her birthday, Jane was staying at the Galloway Astronomy Centre and hosting a star-gazing night. It should've been exciting, not to mention a huge honour and it was, but Jane woke up on the morning of her thirty fourth birthday feeling a little... melancholy. She had somehow hoped Thor would be there lie he'd been for her last two birthdays. His was a race that lived for thousands of years, so celebrating one's birth every year seemed excessive, but they celebrated certain milestones with coming of age festivals and the like. With Darcy's help, he'd made sure he'd always done something for her- even if it was as simple as taking her flying or cuddling up on the sofa and eating one of Darcy's home-made cakes. She didn't really want a present or anything just... well.

Thor gave no sign of returning for this one- he said he'd be gone for months, but she still had a stupid hope that he'd magically know it was her birthday and turn up. Of course not and really, she didn't want him to drop everything for her, just know he was thinking of her. She hated being so utterly in love some days. Days like these when it just hurt so damned much. She was a grown woman now, she shouldn't still have this infatuation, but it sat inside her lungs and encircled her heart. She missed him. She kept telling herself that he missed her to and she did believe it. She did.

'Happy Birthday Crazy Boss Lady!' Darcy sang when Jane found the strength to emerge from her bed and arrive in the sitting room.

'Hey Darcy,' she mumbled 'and thank you.'

'Hey! Guess what?'

'What?' Jane cursed where that mind immediately leapt to Thor.

'Cake for breakfast!' Darcy produced a delicious looking strawberry cake, decorated with little strawberries and with one candle in the middle.

'Really?' Jane couldn't help but smile 'You shouldn't have!'

'But I did, because I am awesome,' Darcy declared 'c'mon, blow it out! I'll make it worth your while!'

Jane reflected she was very lucky to have her own sassy cheerleading squad of one and blew out the candle after a round of 'Happy Birthday'. She was feeling a lot less old after a few rounds of cake.

'I think we should get dressed and go out for lunch in some ridiculously Scottish place, then you can get some sleep before tonight.'

'There's work to do-'

'Isn't there always? C'mon, Birthday Jane, focus!'

Jane nodded 'Yeah... it's probably a good idea.'

'You sad about about your boyfriend?'

'A little.'

'Finish your cake,' Darcy instructed 'I may not be able to produce him from the other end of the universe, but I can do the next best thing.'

Jane was a tad sceptical, but went along with it. The cake was good, all moist and sweet and filling, along with a bowl of fruit and toast. Just as Jane was finishing her coffee, Darcy placed a little drawstring velvet bag in front of her.

'Open it!'

'This is sweet Darcy but I'm not one for presents-'

'It's not from me.'

Jane looked at her, searching her face for a sign of a joke, but none was forthcoming. She looked back to the bag, picking it up, feeling it's warmth and weight.

'He left that for your birthday, was planning to give it to you himself but... looks like he can't.'

She tried not to tremble when she opened the bag. She reached in and pulled out a large opaque crystal which shimmered like a prism refracting light inside of itself into all the colours of the spectrum. It was warm to the touch, it actually felt as though it were vibrating gently, thrumming in her palm as she examined it.

'What is that?' Darcy asked.

'I'm... not sure,' Jane murmured, getting up to hold it up to the light coming in through the window. It shone in a few different colours- the greens and blues more intense than when it got closer to the unadulterated sunshine. She hummed in thought, then picked up on of the matches Darcy had used to light the candles, lighting it and holding it to the crystal- which now shone with purples, reds and orange.

'It's acting a little like a spectrometer,' Jane said, shaking out the match 'that's... interesting.'

'Is it Asgardian?'

'Most likely.'

'It's really pretty.'

Jane looked to the bag and found a note inside, hand written in Thor's neat, blocky script. She would never truly understand how the All-speak worked in text form, but somehow she could read the note he had left for her. What she read made her heart soar.

'My Beloved Jane, I have saved this piece of the Rainbow Bridge for you to study. I found it on a recent visit to Asgard. It was from when I broke it, severing my ties to you, and to Midgard. I gift it to you in the hopes you can use it to find me should we ever be separated again, you only need hold it under starlight. Know that my thoughts are of you, whenever I look to the stars.

Ever yours,

Thor.'

Jane held it tight to her, only semi-aware of how starry-eyed she looked right now and not caring one tiny bit.

 

She waited until everyone around her was gazing at their telescopes or even directly into the night's sky and she took out the crystal, holding it into the starlight, turning it this way and that.

After a moment of squinting, she realised that the light now seemed to take on a shape, a recognisable formation inside the body of the crystal. A piece of the Rainbow Bridge.

It was Asgard- the Citadel, the impossible architecture, the swirling nebula skies- all captured in the crystals heart. Then when she lowered the crystal down a few inches she saw a place of pure white towers and fairy tale castles. From what Thor had told her, she supposed it to be Alfheim. When she lowered it to chest height and turned about ninty degrees, where she saw somewhere else- a forest of tall pine trees and standing stones, full of people in Mongolian style dress going about their business. She recognised it as Vanaheim after a few moments. After another turn she saw a desolate world of cold blue ice and snow- which she supposed to be Jotunheim.

She stared at it, eyes welling a little with tears, before bringing it back down, enclosing it in her hand, holding it to her face to feel it's warmth again. He'd given her a means of seeing other worlds- the Bifrost was able to fracture light across the universe; how she didn't know ( _yet_ ), but it let her see other realms.

She could use this.

Her mind raced with the possibilities of this material. What was it even made of? Who could she trust enough to let someone analyse it? Was it able to generate the Bi-frost? Did it communicate with the Observatory in Asgard? Was that how it was able to let her see the other realms?

Then she smiled and, against all rationality, pressed it to her lips and kissed it lightly. 

He'd given her something she would always want- new knowledge. New possibilities. An insight, enough to let her form her own mind with her own methods. 

'Thanks,' she spoke softly, so no one else would hear 'best birthday present ever.'

 

Somewhere in the Nine Realms, under the same night sky, Thor held another piece of the Rainbow Bridge in his hand, fancying that he could hear her voice and picked out the words even across space.

'You're most welcome beloved,' he whispered. 

 


End file.
